


The Password

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells





	The Password

“I don’t know, dude,” Cas said, borrowing his roommate’s turn of phrase.  “Maybe it’s titties4life67.  Have you tried that one?”

Dean made a face.  “It’s not titties4life.”

“Plus the 67.  For your car.”

“It’s not that!”

Cas shrugged and continued to look under the messy stack of books and papers on Dean’s desk for a Post-It note with Dean’s password on it.

“I told you, I didn’t write it down.  I’m smarter than that,” Dean groused.

“Why don’t you just call the IT desk and have them reset it?  Oh, ew!”  Cas flicked away the wadded up tissue he’d inadvertently picked up.

“Don’t freak out.  It’s just snot.”

“Oh, double ew!  I’d rather it be the other thing.”

Dean half smiled as he tried to guess his password to his student account again.  “Well, it _could_ be the other thing.”

Cas made gagging noises and wiped his hand off on Dean’s shirt.  Dean let him.

“What’s the last thing you remember when you made it?” Cas asked, flipping through a thick, heavy textbook about the properties of materials.  He didn’t know how engineering majors could deal with such boring topics.

“Well…I know I wanted to make it something that I wouldn’t forget over the summer.”

“Well done,” Cas said dryly.

“Shut up.  I mean, like, something intrinsic that wouldn’t change from year to year like my favorite song or movie.”

“So like, your car, your mom, your weird obsession with your little brother?”

“I do _not_ have a ‘weird obsession’ with my little brother.”

“Little bit,” Cas replied and looked behind Dean’s monitor.

“Maybe it’s like…something…”  Dean’s fingers tapped lightly on the keys as he thought.  Suddenly…he remembered.  And he blushed hard.  “Oh, I remember now.  It’s fine.  Thanks for the help.  You can go back to your desk…”

Dean looked up after successfully logging into his account.  Cas was standing still, staring at a square blue sticky note.  Dean blanched.  He _had_ written down the stupid password.  And stuck it behind his monitor.  And Cas had found it.  And was looking at it.  And was comprehending its meaning.  Maybe.  Maybe not.  CJN could stand for anything…

“You love me?” Cas asked, looking bewildered as he looked at Dean.

Dean stuttered over finding a consonant that would form a word that would get him out of this.  Nothing was coming to mind.

“C-C-CJN stands for…Cheese…Jell-O…N…n…nachos.  Cause you know.  I like food so much.”

“Unh-hunh.  So…why are the numbers after it the day we met?”

“Whaaa?” Dean’s voice was a little high pitched.  “That’s not—who would even remember the day we met?” he asked, making what he knew must be a ridiculous face.

“It was Orientation Day freshman year,” Cas said.  “It’s not that hard to remember.”

“It’s, um, it’s just a coinci—dence!”  Dean’s voice squeaked at the end when Castiel sat sideways on his lap.

“Dean.  Would it make you feel better about me knowing your password if you knew that I loved you too?”

Dean stared wide-eyed at Cas for nearly a full minute, trying to process if his roommate and longtime crush was just trying to make him feel better or if he really…

Cas’ hands were resting loosely behind Dean’s neck, his fingers laced together.  He seemed completely comfortable to be sitting in Dean’s lap, and his eyes were focused, but undemanding, as they looked into his.  Tentatively, questioningly, Dean raised his arms to circle Cas’ waist, one hand resting on his hip—molding so perfectly it was like Cas’ body had been designed to fit his.

He finally found his wits and his voice and said, “It would help.  I mean, I obviously have to change it now that you know; it’s been compromised.”

Cas smiled.  “You can change it to CJNlovesDHW.  And use today’s date for the numbers.”

“That’s a very good password.”

“I thought so.”

“Compromised though.”

Cas let out a little laugh and slightly rolled his eyes.  “Fine.  You sit there and think of a new password, and I’ll…”

Cas trailed off and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dean’s in what might be the sweetest first kiss ever.  At least it was in his opinion.

Behind him on Dean’s desk, a blue sticky note read, _IloveCJN*8242013_.


End file.
